Less Math
by Jujuba L
Summary: Lily descobre que está grávida e precisa contar a James .x. JL .x. Feita para o projeto Aquarela, do 6v


**Declaimer: **Harry Potter, seus personagens e lugares, não me pertence, mas o plot e a fic sim :)

A fic foi feita para o projeto Aquarela, do fórum 6V, baseado na imagem _hey, what's up? (http : / / viria13 . deviantart . com / gallery / 27401355?offset =24# / d3bjco5), _desenhada pela Viria13. Espero que gostem :)

* * *

><p><strong>Less Math<strong>

Isso não era _nada_ bom.

Não que fosse uma surpresa, não realmente, mas coisas dessa magnitude _deviam_ ser planejadas e _não deviam_ acontecer assim, no meio de uma guerra, com cada vez mais pessoas mortas, desaparecidas ou sendo obrigadas a se aliar a Voldemort para salvar suas próprias vidas.

Uma situação como aquela não devia ter lugar em um lar tão despreparado, onde tanto ela quanto o marido não só trabalhavam fora boa parte do dia como ainda eram obrigados a literalmente lutar por suas vidas com cada vez mais frequência em serviços para a Ordem da Fênix.

Não era justo trazer uma criança para aquele mundo dessa forma.

No alto de seus recém completos vinte anos, Lily não tinha certeza se estava preparada para ser tão intensamente responsável por uma vida tão frágil, uma criança inocente que dependeria dela nos mais diversos sentidos, desde antes mesmo de ela notar sua quase impercebível presença em seu corpo.

Com lentidão, ela saiu do banheiro, largando o último dos testes de gravidez que fizera em cima da pia e suspirou. Analisar a situação tão racionalmente não faria bem algum.

James já muitas vezes dissera que ela tinha que ver o mundo com menos matemática e mais filosofia se quisesse que ele se mostrasse belo, mas não era algo tão facilmente evitável assim, não quando o comportamento a acompanhava desde a mais tenra infância.

Não que ela não invejasse o marido de vez em quando, com seu jeito simples de enxergar o mundo e seu dom de ver só os aspectos positivos de uma situação e se fazer imensamente feliz com eles. Ela sorriu suavemente e fechou os olhos, imaginando sua reação quando ela lhe contasse que iam ter um bebê.

Ela podia ver com clareza sua mandíbula despencando de choque, veementemente discordando de seus olhos, que se iluminariam com uma alegria quase infantil perante a idéia de ganhar um herdeiro. Podia ver o sorriso besta que envergaria seus lábios e a aura quase palpável de inocente alegria que o envolveria quando a surpresa se dissipasse e praticamente sentir suas mãos em sua cintura quando ele a levantasse no ar, ameaçando quebrar tudo que estivesse em cima das prateleiras enquanto a girava.

Depois, enquanto aquela pequena centelha de vida que eles haviam construído juntos se desenvolvia dentro dela, ele se transformaria na criatura mais protetora que já havia pisado na face da Terra, sempre circulando em volta dela e se preocupando demais. Ela reclamaria, ela sabia que sim, mas no fundo não se importaria, não de verdade.

Com um pequeno sobressalto, Lily abriu os olhos e percebeu que havia estacado imóvel em algum momento entre seus devaneios e que se encontrava parada de perfil na frente de espelho, com uma das palmas suavemente pousada no ventre. Muito lentamente, ela levantou a blusa e analisou a deformação quase invisível no volume de seu baixo ventre, causado pela vida que pulsava ali, logo embaixo da pele.

Ela sorriu, acariciando o local com delicadeza, imaginando se a criança saberia que aquele toque pertencia a ela, sua mãe, ou se se sentiria confortada como ela mesma se sentia quando sua própria mãe a acariciava daquela forma.

Ela balançou a cabeça pra si mesma, deixando escapar um pequeno som de divertimento; uma criança de um mês e meio ainda era muito pequena para qualquer uma dessas coisas, ela sabia bem.

Talvez tivesse vivido tempo demais com James, afinal.

**-X-**

- Lils, você já está em casa? – Perguntou James com uma ponta de surpresa na voz, assim que passou pela porta para vê-la sentada no sofá, esperando por ele.

- É, eu... Saí um pouco mais cedo hoje – comentou vagamente, pensando em por onde começar a falar.

James caminhou até ela, afrouxando a gravata no caminho e então se inclinou para beijá-la suavemente.

- Como foi seu dia? – ela perguntou rapidamente, tentando ganhar tempo antes que James notasse sua agitação e perguntasse o que estava errado.

- Um tanto monótono, na verdade. – veio a resposta de algum ponto da cozinha, junto com o barulho da porta da geladeira sendo aberta – O chefe separou dois de nós para arrumar os arquivos e, eu vou te dizer, aquele lugar tinha uma bagunça de milênios! Não sei como ainda conseguiam achar qualquer coisa ali. Eu passei o dia todo lá e não consegui dar conta nem da metade.

- Ah, sim. – ela forçou um pequeno sorriso quando ele voltou para a sala, dessa vez carregando consigo uma pequena garrafa de cerveja amanteigada. – James, nós precisamos conversar.

Ele se aproximou dela com um sorriso torto, carregado de sarcasmo, no rosto e pousou a palma em uma de suas bochechas.

- Hey, você não vai terminar comigo agora, vai Evans? – ele perguntou de brincadeira.

Lily não conseguiu reunir energia suficiente para sorrir de volta ou pensar em alguma coisa para retrucar; ao invés disso, ela segurou a palma de James no lugar e fechou os olhos, aproveitando o conforto que o calor de sua pele proporcionava a ela. Um alto clique foi ouvido quando James pousou a garrafa na mesa de centro de qualquer jeito, para envolver sua mandíbula com as duas mãos.

- O que aconteceu, Lily? – ele perguntou com preocupação, suavemente desenhando pequenos círculos ao redor de suas bochechas com os dedos. – Por que você está tão chateada?

- Não, eu não estou chateada é só que... – Lily abriu os olhos e os fixou nos orbes preocupados do marido. Ela não sabia como explicar o que estava sentindo nem para si mesma, ainda mais colocar em palavras; não era como se ela não quisesse a criança, de jeito nenhum, mas era tudo tão novo! Ela não sabia como lidar com uma criança, ainda mais uma que fosse tão intensamente influenciada pelos erros que ela pudesse cometer.

- Sim? – ele pressionou delicadamente, quando sua voz silenciou.

- Eu não sei o que fazer, eu acho que é isso. – ela murmurou finalmente, com um suspiro.

- Me conte o que aconteceu para eu poder te ajudar.

Lily levantou os olhos para o marido e não pode segurar um pequeno sorriso. _Se ele ao menos soubesse._ Ela mordeu o lábio inferior por um segundo antes de suspirar, tomando coragem.

- James, eu... Eu estou grávida. – ela murmurou, ainda segurando a mão que ele mantinha em seu rosto com força.

Ele congelou, arregalando os olhos para ela e, exatamente como ela havia previsto, sua mandíbula caiu e seus olhos, ainda meio opacos pela surpresa, lentamente começaram a se encher de alegria.

- Você... Você tem... Certeza? – Ele gaguejou, com os lábios ainda entreabertos lentamente se convertendo em um de seus famosos sorrisos largos.

Sorrindo suavemente para o jeito impossivelmente otimista do marido, Lily simplesmente assentiu, vendo aquela alegria simples se espalhar dos olhos para o resto do rosto do homem, parecendo iluminar todos os seus traços.

- Mas Lily... Isso é... Oh, meu Merlin! – ele exclamou, erguendo-a do sofá e a abraçando forte – Um filho, Lily, nós vamos ter um filho!

- Mas James... – ela cortou seu argumento rapidamente quando James caiu de joelhos na frente dela e gentilmente traçou a linha abaixo de seu umbigo com as mãos, delicadamente acariciando o ponto em que o bebê se desenvolvia dentro dela.

Ele levantou os olhos para ela então, com olhos tão intensamente maravilhados que ela não teve coragem de apontar o que poderia dar errado; ao invés disso, ela abaixou uma das mãos e a pousou sobre sua cabeça, brincando com a ponta de suas mechas, deixando um pequeno sorriso se arrastar sobre seu rosto.

Ele seria um bom pai, pensou distraidamente. Infantil, brincalhão e irresponsável em certa medida, sim, mas um bom pai no geral.

E talvez, só talvez, ela pudesse ser uma boa mãe para aquela frágil criatura também.


End file.
